Goodbye
by Potterhead-Spy and Neko-Otaku
Summary: ContestShipping One-Shot. Songfic: 24 by Jem.


**Potterhead-Spy: This song is so sad.**

**Neko-Otaku: I know.**

**Potterhead-Spy: Then why did you choose this for a one-shot?**

**Neko-Otaku: You know why!**

**Potterhead-Spy: The readers don't.**

**Neko-Otaku: Then let them read!**

**Potterhead-Spy: Kk! One moment! I wrote the story part and Neko-Otaku thought of the song 24 by Jem! There! Now read on!**

* * *

**Goodbye**

**One-Shot Songfic**

_By The Potterhead-Spy and The Neko-Otaku_

"Miss Maple, I'm very sorry to say this, but you have 24 hours to live. It has been found that you have rapidly growing heart disease." the doctor said very concerned look in his eyes. May stood there shell shocked, she fell down dramatized by it all. Gary caught her and looked saddened. May's other friends rushed to her aid. Norman and Caroline hugging each other for support, Max curled up in a ball, Dawn wailing, Leaf silently crying, Misty fighting back tears, Ash and Gary sad a few tears falling down their faces, Paul sadder than usual, and lastly Drew heartbroken. May recovered quickly, got her feet and started running out of the hospital.

**Been given 24 hours **

**To tie up loose ends **

**To make amends**

**His eyes said it all **

**I started to fall **

**And the silence deafened**

**Head spinning round **

**No time to sit down **

**Just wanted to **

**Run and run and run**

**Be careful they say **

**Don't wish life away, **

**Now I've one day**

"May!" they all screamed and ran after her through the streets.

**And I can't believe**

**How I've been wasting my time**

**In 24 hours they'll be **

**Laying flowers **

**On my life, it's over tonight**

**I'm not messing no I **

**Need your blessing**

**And your promise to live free**

**Please do it for me**

May stood there, on the sidewalk. Thinking, thinking of all her friends and family. A tear trickled down her face, threatening to start a downpour. She looked up, the sun was setting.

**Is there a heaven a hell **

**And will I come back **

**Who can tell**

**Now I can see **

**What matters to me **

**It's as clear as crystal**

**The places I've been**

**The people I've seen**

**Plans that I made **

**Start to fade**

**The sun's setting gold **

**Thought I would grow old, **

**It wasn't to be**

Her friend and family finally caught up with May and held her back for an explanation to her sudden outburst. "I've wasted my time in this world!" May screamed, "That's why I ran!"

**And I can't believe**

**How I've been wasting my time**

She started running again. Her friends followed. Her family understood though, it was a job only her friends could fix.

**In 18 hours they'll be**

**Laying flowers **

**On my life, it's over tonight**

**I'm not messing no I**

**Need your blessing**

**And your promise to live free**

**Please do it for me**

May sat down in the middle of a meadow. She was alone. That's how she wanted it to be. She needed to she closed her eyes.

**In 13 hours they'll be**

**Laying flowers **

**On my life, it's over tonight**

**I'm not messing no I**

**Need your blessing**

**And your promise to live free**

**Please do it for me**

There was a sound. May opened her eyes. She wasn't alone, her friends found her.

**I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it**

**All that I said, I meant it, I meant it**

"May please." Dawn pleaded, "Let us help you."

**And I can't believe**

**How much I've wasted my time**

May got up and stumbled over to her friends. She was weak from running and she hadn't regained her energy yet.

**In just 8 hours they'll be**

**Laying flowers **

**On my life, it's over tonight**

**I'm not messing no I**

**Need your blessing**

**And your promise to live free**

**Please do it for me**

May almost fell again, this time Drew caught her.

"Watch it klutz." he muttered.

May looked up, "Drew." she whispered. Drew took the chance to swoop in for a kiss. Their first and only kiss.

**In just 1 hour they'll be**

**Laying flowers **

**On my life, it's over tonight**

**I'm not messing no I**

**Need your blessing**

**And your promise to live free**

**Please do it for me**

"I love you." Drew said as they broke away.

"I-" May began. She closed her eyes.

She was dead.

* * *

**Potterhead-Spy: Done!**

**Neko-Otaku: That was sad!**

**Potterhead-Spy: See!**

**Neko-Otaku: Fine, I admit. There happy?**

**Potterhead-Spy: Yup!**

**Both: So did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
